Falsamente tan real
by SIdney-blue
Summary: Porque Gea sabe como jugar, y a la hora de la verdad nunca se sabe. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Piper no hubiera parado la pelea entre Percy y Jason?, Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer: **Todo, desde personajes, escenarios y algunas situaciones pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".

Todo se basa en una situación que me fue dada al azar, algo dificil pero salió esto, espero que les guste.

* * *

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Piper no hubiera parado la pelea entre Percy y Jason?**

* * *

Lo que estaba sucediendo era peor que la imagen que ella había visto en su daga, Katoptris. La impotencia le invadía, los susurros de Gea la mantenían completamente inmóvil, su corazón parecía andar más rápido de lo normal. Estaba temblando, su cabello desordenado se aglomeraba en su cara. No importa cuánto gritara, su voz no salía, como si la madre tierra hubiera bloqueado sus cuerdas vocales.

Estuvo verdaderamente tentada a usar su daga y lanzársela a Percy, quien estaba a centímetros de matar a Jason. Pero ese no era Percy realmente, y aquel rubio no era Jason, su Jason.

Cerró sus ojos en busca de concentración. No tenía que terminar así, ya había experimentado la crueldad de los dioses, más la pérdida de memoria de Jason hace algunos meses, por otro lado sólo pensaba en su amiga, Annabeth y todo lo que sufrió por no saber nada de Percy durante seis meses. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron tras escuchar un grito desgarrador.

Quiso pensar otra cosa, pero no, no pudo detenerlos, Gea había ganado. De repente el aire se tensó, como si toda la fuerza y esa sensación fría desapareciera de inmediato.

Recuperó toda esa fuerza que Gea había bloqueado, no hizo más que correr, sin importar que fuera a pasar ahora en más.

Y allí estaba su mayor temor. Que no regresaran vivos de esa batalla.

— ¡Jason! —gritó desesperadamente llegando frente a él. Un charco de sangre estaba alrededor. No podía morir, no así.

La morena recostó a su novio en sus piernas. La frente de Jason se perlaba en sudor, su piel estaba más blanca que de costumbre. Un susurró invadió su oído nuevamente.

_«Te lo dije. Debiste dejar que él matará a ese hijo de Poseidón»_

Inconscientemente Piper giró su vista hacia Percy, quien se había alejado un metro de ellos. Pero el hijo del dios del mar, que sostenía a contracorriente goteando en sangre, parecía aturdido.

—Todo es mi culpa, debí…debí detenerlo, los eidolones. No tenías que morir así, sin ser tu—su voz se quebraba sus lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

La lluvia de recuerdos pasó tan rápido por su mente. Y la sensación de culpa no dejaba de decir presente. Su corazón parecía literalmente que no quería seguir latiendo, esperaba ganar, quedarse con Jason escuchar un **_te amo _**que nunca de parte del rubio había escuchado. Todo había acabado.

Furia. Si, estaba enojada, frustrada, triste, ella era hija de Afrodita, su madre era partidaria del amor, porque a ella le sucedía esto.

De pronto se encontró así misma en una terraza, parecía estar de nuevo en la escuela, tenía a su lado a Jason, su primer beso. Ese falso recuerdo, del cual su mente se había alimentado, pero sólo había sido producto de todo lo que armó Hera.

Finalmente puso a prueba si en realidad amaba al hijo de Júpiter. Varias veces, desde que emprendieron aquella misión. Y si, ¡maldición!, lo amaba, vaya hora vino a poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Jason…

Depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios,observando cuidadossamente ensa pequeña cicatriz que le gustaba demasiado, estaban fríos pero con su color rosa intactos.

—Piper yo…—y allí estaba era la voz de Percy, había vuelto, no esa gruesa voz que había empleado minutos antes. No comprendía nada, se suponía que él Eidolón poseería para siempre el cuerpo del que quedará vivo

Entonces comprendió, ¿para que necesitaba Gea matar a un semidiós allí, si se suponía que despertaría en otro lugar?

El dolor cegaba muchos de sus pensamientos. No escuchaba lo que Percy le hablaba, sólo quería al rubio que sostenía con sus brazos de vuelta.

—Pipes…

—Piper…

No sabía por qué, pero la voz de Jason podía sentirla, iba a volverse loca.

—¡Piper! — está vez fue más intensa la voz.

Se sobresaltó. Su vista examinó el lugar, seguía en Kansas. Su ropa, eran las mismas, sus manos, ¡dioses! Estaban iguales, no teñidas de sangre, la sangre de…

—Gracias al cielo…Piper

— ¿Jason? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, esos grandes ojos azules que amaba tanto se encontraron con los de ella. Pero… ¿cómo?

—Sí, aquí estoy, ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Jason sonaba cálida, estaba preocupado.

—¡Qué bueno que despertaste!—comentó Percy acercándose a ellos. La hija de Afrodita notó que llevaba en sus manos una extraña copa.

Piper frunció el ceño, lo que provocó que el hijo de Poseidón también lo hiciera.

— ¿Desperté?, ¿Qué…qué paso? —se atrevió a preguntar

Jason y Percy intercambiaron miradas.

—Cuando sacaste tu daga, y Baco nos entregó la copa—Percy se la mostró, y Jason continuó hablando— de tu visión te desvaneciste…

— ¡Oh Jason! —no supo cómo se incorporó tan rápido, pero todo lo que vivió fue falsamente tan real, se abalanzó sobre Jason y le besó.

No quera sentir eso de nuevo no…Al principio Jason estaba sorprendido, agarrado fuera de base, pero luego le correspondió el beso.

Percy carraspeó incómodo.

Piper se separó de Jason

—No sabes cómo me alegra que estés vivo—dijo ella estudiando la cara de su novio.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que regresar al barco—comentó Percy

Piper asintió, tomo la mano de Jason. Percy subió con la copa a Blackjack y ella con Jason a Tormenta.

— ¿Sabes algo? —empezó el rubio mientras montaba al espíritu del aire…aunque a Piper por el ruido del aire en sus oídos se le dificultó escuchar.

—Te amo—dijo al fin Jason

Eso la hizo más que feliz, segura y viva. Se aferró aún más a la cintura de Jason y su susurró en su oído.

—Yo igual.

* * *

Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, lo sé un desastre de historia, pero no sé no se me ocurrió otra cosa, mi primer historia Jason,Piper bien debo admitir que no me gusta mucho está pareja, no me malinterpreten, los adoro juntos, pero a veces siento muy distante a Jason así que esto fue algo así como me lo imaginó más allá de ser tan correcto en los libros, en fin no quedé contenta con el resultado de esta historia pero bueno al menos cumplí con poder subirla,921 palabras, me llevo más de lo que quería, nuevamente gracias por llegar hasta aquí y no detenerse a mitad de este one shot, nos leemos en otra historia, besos.


End file.
